Zuko a dragon amongst men
by Richie072
Summary: This is a story that came to me some days ago reading some Chinese webnovels while my brother was watching Avatar the last airbender In this story Aang due to his knowledge of energy managed to comprehend a wisp of the concepts (comprehension about the very laws of the universe) so he taught them to his friends and basically each of his friends became the greatest benders alive.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko a dragon amongst men

This is a story that came to me some days ago reading some Chinese webnovels while my brother was watching Avatar the last airbender

In this story Aang due to his knowledge of energy managed to comprehend a wisp of the concepts (comprehension about the very laws of the universe) so he taught them to his friends and basically each of his friends became the greatest benders of the whole world (even more than they already were)

First sorry if my English is bad is not my mother language and I'm a bit rusty

I do not own the rights of Avatar the last airbender or the characters here

 **[Page breaking]**

It was the 15th anniversary since the hundred year war end, Zuko was busy with national affairs and the celebration so he was extremely stressed

"(sigh) This is the exact same every year, a play about us by the Ember island people, a big party and a whole week of problems, I miss the times when I was wondering the world"

And just by this phrase seemingly the spirits heard his prayers because he felt extreme dizziness while his vision blurred, and after some moments he heard some voices and when he checked his surroundings he saw many old generals and his father Ozai in front of him they were discussing about an agni kai that he will do due to his disrespect to a general

"Goodness this is the war chambers before… my father fought with me an agni kai"

"Hairless little boy you will have an agni kai to remand what you did today!"

This was the old general trying to get Zuko punished but after some doubt Zuki accepted even knowing that his father was his opponent but… this time thing will end up different, none of the first timeline will repeat.

 **[Page breaking]**

Just an hour latter Zuko was already waiting in the firebending arena, since the universe, the spirits or whatever superior force gave him this chance he'll grasp it no matter what!

"BEGIN" shouted the referee

So he turned to see that familiar scene, his father waiting for him just before get his scar, remembering the ruthlessness of his father not only to him but the world his eyes turned cold.

"I'm ready, father"

"Hmmp! You're not as spineless as I thought, but still I'll show you respect"

And without further words he shot his first fireball, it was a unrefined fireball but for a normal twelve year old child this was the same as a lifelong scar… but… Zuko was not an ordinary child anymore, his comprehension about the concept of fire was even deeper as Aang, he even grasped some concepts of water, earth, air and thunder, since all four elements are a part of the same he managed to grasp some of it.

The fireball was more that he could handle with raw strength but in truth this is nothing more but a joke in his eyes, with but a mere movement of his left hand he vanished the fireball into nothingness, this surprised everyone in the arena especially Ozai.

"You managed to advance a little in your firebending skill son but… you're nothing but a useless ant in my eyes"

As he said this he send three fireballs in tricky angles trying to harm his own son, this left the audience dumbfounded even Azula was surprised by this, but how can the greatest firebender in history bat an eye to this child's play?

He just stood there allowing the flames to engulf him using his comprehension to turn the wild energy of the fire into gentle one absorbing this energy for his own use, right now as a mere child his greatest issue was his chi reserves, so he used this wild fireballs to forcibly increase his reserves.

Ozai was dumbfounded seeing this, because these fireballs were enough to reduce to ashes even an adult waterbender much less his twelve year old son, this happened in a split of a second so this break down the calmness in Ozai so he begun to do something unthinkable.

Blue thunder was emanating from Ozai's body, He was using thunder! In this moment even Azula begun to feel a tinge of fear towards his father and even some worry for Zuko.

"NO!" shouted Iroh if this thunder touch Zuko he was sure his nephew would die! But he was too far, in this moment there was nothing he could do to stop his brother, so he could only watch with fear and sorrow the thunder in his way to kill his nephew.

"Child's play" Said Zuko coldly and with his left hand he took the thunder giving it the shape of a sphere and then he swallowed it, everyone was amazed by this, everyone knew the lethality of thunder and now a mere kid didn't even put this in his eyes!

"(sigh) Ozai the firelord… father you're indeed ruthless force a child to an agni kai with one of the greatest firebenders of this time… no wonder you managed to handle war affairs this well, but now this war will end! I already know the avatar whereabouts and I'll help him end this war, and right now no one not even you can stop me!"

At this moment Zuko turned his head to see his uncle Iroh.

"Uncle… let's go!"

This short speech left the whole audience quiet right now the crowned prince was openly going against the ideals of the whole fire nation during the last hundred years! Not only that he even claimed to know the avatar whereabouts how could this not surprise everyone!

"You're seeking death!" after this Ozai stopped holding his power and even if this would be bad for him he had no other choice that going all out!

Ozai shot many bluefire attacks not holding anything back! But for the current Zuko this was nothing more than a crude application of firebending so he didn't even move and then he redirectioned them to his uncle to help him opening some space around him to escape.

This left the firelord angry because his own son didn't even spare him a glance and helped his brother but even before he could react Iroh was already leaping to Zuko and in a breath of time he was already to the side of his son.

"Nephew! Will you explain me all of this latter?"

"Of course! I never intended to hide it from you uncle"

At the same time many soldiers were surrounding them and in but a moment all of them used their powers to roast them alive! But even this was not enough to handle Zuko, in his original timeline even Aang in avatar state was unable to win him if he only used firebending, much less these small fries but with a thought all the fire vanished and in a blink of an eye golden thunder was surrounding him and Iroh.

"FATHER! I already said that this war is OVER!"

The surrounding thunder converged in his right hand and then golden fire surged in his left, without hesitation he fused both and fired the fusion to the sturdiest wall of the arena, and after a burning sun like brilliance and a deafening explosion, the whole wall was… gone!

Then he used the concept of vibration to break the earth (Toph's courtesy) beneath him making a road only for his uncle and him.

In this moment not even Ozai had any courage left, this was an absolute disparity!

Right now Iroh and Zuko already left the hall and in this moment Azula with her sharp perception noticed something.

"He… he didn't even harm anyone but… even like that he is unharmed!"

This rang out in the heads of everyone, it was true! With his terrific power he could kill everyone here but even like that handicap he managed to escape unharmed. **[Page breaking]**

This is the first part of my first avatar fanfic hahaha hope you like it

I want to clear something out, right now Zuko have many abilities applied to his fire bending, he can use the vibration concept to superheat his fire or to freeze water, the circular softness concept to reach the fluid style of water bending and even the concept of speed of air bending and thunder similarly for example Toph can use the vibration concept to freeze water or even to produce fire, even if they cannot reach the same level as real bending they can use some skills of the other elements (at least to the level they reached in the original timeline.


	2. The escape

Second chapter

Zuko and Iroh were running to the closest ship, but this was the center of the royal city so the closest ones were three kilometers away.

"Uncle!"

"Yes Zuko?"

"I'll need your help, right now my chi reserves are not deep enough so I can't fight for much time."

"With a shallow chi reserves you managed to use that surprising technique?!"

"Not really, I used the energy from the thunder and the fire my father used, but right now my power is not enough to use thunderfire at that level"

"I'll need an explanation Zuko!"

"I know… be careful!"

Some royal guards near the entrance used their firebending to completely block the entrance, but Iroh even with his calm demeanor is a hardened veteran so he forcibly broke the "fire wall" and the remanants were used by Zuko to restore himself a little.

This scene repeated many times in the city, Iroh used raw strength to forcibly disperse fire attacks allowing Zuko to absorb more and more energy but many times Zuko was also forced to take action they were outnumbered 1000:1 so this was extremely difficult and even with his abilities Zuko nearly fainted many times due to overexerting himself but thanks to Iroh he managed to stay awake.

"Zuko! Do you have a plan?"

"I… do not!"

"You need to think before act!"

"I know! But I had no time my own father was trying to mark my face for a lifetime!"

"Well…. What do you want to do?"

"We'll take a ship, we'll be barely enough to command a little one I have some means to escape once we reach the ship!"

"…Zuko is it true that you know the whereabouts of the avatar?"

"Yes! He is in the south pole frozen in an iceberg"

"Froz…. I believe you we need to escape as fast as possible!"

"…Uncle do you think you can command the ship alone for a while?"

"Uh… I think so but what are you planning to do?"

"This!"

Then Zuko used the vibration concept to turn the floor in lava, this managed to keep away everyone this was enough to scare everyone but the next was even worse, he then begin to use waterbending moves and the lava was moving!

Since the lava had some of Zuko's fire energy he had some means to use it but this drained a crazy amount of energy from Zuko so he needed to do as fast as possible he the make a huge wall of lava, and then extracted the fire energy from it turning it in earth again.

Ozai and Azula were chasing them but when they saw this was enough to break them, Zuko used earthbending! How can this be possible? Maybe Zuko is the avatar?

But they didn't know that this was a earth-fire combined technique but more earth than fire so it was extremely hard to use it with just fire as a base, but this was enough to left them dumbfounded, even Iroh was speechless, he never even dared to imagine this marvelous way to use firebending!

Since Zuko retrieved some energy he used, he recovered somehow but this was not enough to escape in no more than thirty seconds their chasers would be capable of breaking through so he used the concept of speed from airbending to reduce the air resistance in him and Iroh and then used fire to fly while carrying Iroh only then they safely landed in a small ship.

"Go uncle!"

In just some breaths of time the ship was already sixty meters away from the shore, so to avoid a pursuing from the fire nation navy he extracted the heat from the water turning it into ice, the ships were now aground, so they managed to safely depart to the south pole!

 **[Page break]**

In this chapter I tried to show some limits of the concepts, like the lavabending is extremely taxing but he manage to use a rough earthbending with help of waterbending moves, even the diminished air resistance from airbending.


	3. Iroh learns the way

Third chapter

Some hours since the escape from the fire nation's territory finally both Iroh and Zuko relaxed a little.

"Zuko I think is a good time to tell me more don't you think?"

"…I think you're right uncle"

Right now Zuko was considering to tell the whole truth to Iroh but he realized that if he tell anyone about the future they'll relax and not give everything since they'll think that the war is already won no matter what and he knew that this was not true so he decided something completely different.

"Since the day I started to practice firebending I felt this was not something that suits me, so I started to develop my own style… what I discovered is the existence of concepts."

"Concepts?"

"Yes, it's something like the very laws of the universe, that's why I can do all the stuff that you saw some hours ago"

"…So why until now your firebending was so… shallow?"

"…because I used the firebending the palace instructors taught me my talent there was horrible, that's why."

"I see… what about the avatar whereabouts?"

"I already said that concepts are the very laws of the universe, right? Since the avatar is also something close to the laws every time I manage to comprehend more of the laws I can also feel more and more the avatar"

Even if this was a lie since the avatar since always was considered the highest under the heavens, this had a lot of sense so Iroh didn't even doubt it.

"What about thunder?"

"Well… I once thought that ying is cold energy, and yang is hot energy so I tried to fuse them, the result was that in truth there's nothing like that cold and hot is nothing more than little energy and a lot of energy, this gave me insights in many things, but then I tried with positive and negative energy, this gave me thunder as result… like this I managed to touch the threshold of thunder concepts."

"You ate a thunder earlier this is your so called concepts?"

"No.. that is nothing more than a basic application of the thunder concepts, what I did was to erase the energy mark from my father, turning the thunder in nothing more than energy, so I absorbed it in my dantian (the sea of chi, this is the name Chinese gave to it is in the stomach), but in truth with my current comprehension of thunder laws this wastes some energy the most I can do is to recover the same energy that I use to erase the energy mark."

"Marvelous… this is how you managed to use waterbending and earthbending?"

"Yes… I turned the earth into lava using fire energy, so I can control it using waterbending moves and like that I did the reverse process to freeze water."

"I'll need to learn this so called concepts but first I want to eat something."

Zuko thought that this was kinda funny they were fugitives and even like this Iroh was hungry, he started to laugh loudly this made Iroh frown but he didn't said anything. And when Zuko finished laughing launched some thunder to the water and a dozen or so fishes floated so both could take them.

"Don't you think that was ruthless? Like this you killed more than we can eat"

"Don't worry uncle I contained the thunder to a small area avoiding the spread of energy and unnecessary slaughter"

"You… how…" In this moment Iroh's heart was thirsting for the knowledge his nephew could teach him this application of the power of elements was nothing less than a miracle.

In the next two weeks of travel both of them were busy training, Zuko was focusing in his dantian making it bigger to reach his former level and Iroh was focusing in comprehending the laws with his nephew guidance and in this aspect Iroh was talented enough in just two weeks he managed to touch the threshold of the concept of vibration and now the fire he can make is a lot hotter without a significant increase in energy consumption.

On the other hand Zuko was using the fire Iroh was producing to slowly digest the energy contained in it to deepen his reserves of chi, in just two weeks more he managed to reach the equivalent to six months of training but this had a heavy price, his foundation was shaky so latter he'll need to consolidate it for some time because in a year of two he will no longer be capable of growing his dantian anymore, but right now he was younger so a month or two consolidating his foundation is nothing.

Like this two months went by in the blink of an eye.

"We're here uncle"

"This is the place the avatar is frozen?"

"No… I can feel some people that also have some ties with the laws, I think if we can convince them to follow us and then free together the avatar this will be extremely useful to make them our allies"

Of course the people Zuko was talking about were Zokka and Katara, in his timeline Zokka was the third strongest fighter of the team, Aang was the strongest then Toph since she initially was the closest to the concepts, and then Zokka, he didn't focus on the elemental laws but in supportive laws, he trained more time with Piandao and reached a formidable swordsmanship with the support of vibration concept his sword was completely pure (not even Toph can metalbend his sword) and sharp to a unprecedented degree.

He even managed to comprehend the airebending concept of speed so he is extremely fast, and using the concept of firmness of earthbending even a piece of scrap metal was enough to resist the onslaught of Aang's attacks for some time.

Then were the last ones in power Tsuki, Katara and Zuko, Tsuki focused in ninja-like skills and in this she was unrivalled in the world, Katara focused in healing skills and defensive skills, if she decided to use only defensive skills not even the whole team avatar was capable of breaking her defenses, and then Zuko he focused in round comprehension earth, water, air, fire, thunder, vibration, speed, heal.

Zuko was one of the weakest but he was the one with higher comprehensions and the one with higher flexibility but even like that he was not someone that anyone in the current world is capable of contending with.

 **[Page break]**

Finally, in the next chapter we'll "meet" Zokka and Katara

In this chapter I tried to give Iroh some elementary comprehension of the laws and tried to explain a little the original timeline, so we can know something more about the future team avatar, also I know the vibration concept is used a lot but this is because Toph even in the original series managed to touch the threshold due to her blindness and she already taught that to Aang so everyone slowly managed to use it due to her guidance.


End file.
